Hot Recipe
by KkamBaekFan
Summary: You Lost with my memory. But I wonder if I can find you as soon as possible/ HunHAn/ Taoris
1. Chapter 1

Aku adalah dua kehidupan. Hidup didalam satu jiwa. Dalam satu waktu dan hembusan napas. Aku adalah hitam dan putih. Langit dan bumi. Begitu bertolak belakang. Aku ingin berjalan kearah utara tapi aku berjalan keselatan. Berbeda pemikiran dan pendapat. Berbeda keinginan. Dan berbeda tujuan. Ironi adalah aku. Karena aku adalah dua kehidupan.

Kris POV

Aku berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Lenggang dan sepi. Wajar, karena sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi. Tak perlu heran akan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku adalah adalah seorang dokter. Dokter kejiwaan. Benar, sekarang aku berjalan di lorong rumah sakit jiwa. Memang sekarang bukan jadwalku. Tapi entahlah, mengapa aku tak bisa jika tak berkunjung kemari. Lebih tepatnya kamar 088. Dihadapanku sekarang ini adalah kamar 088. Tak ada suasana berarti, sejauh ini. Tapi entahlah. Ketika aku membuka pintu kamar

" Jangan ganggu aku pergi kau brengsek, jangan, jangan _hajima jebal_"

Hanya teriakan pilu dengan harapan kosong. Itu yang selalu kudengar disaat aku mencoba masuk ke kamar 088. Seperti biasa aku hanya termenung. Menatap miris sang penghuni. Rambut tak beraturan, baju piyama lusuh, serta kulit pucat dengan mata tak bercahaya. Aku tak tahu pasti. Tapi aku yakin, dulu ia tak seperti. Entah apa yang membuatku tertarik dengannya. Tapi jauh dari semua itu, hanya ada perasaan tulus di dalam hatiku untuk membuatnya kembali. Walapun aku tak tahu dengannya atau mugkin aku yang melupakan.

" Luhan tenanglah, aku Kris. Aku doktermu aku akan membantumu, tenanglah "

Kris POV end

Tak ada perubahan berarti diantara keduanya. Kris dengan tatapan sendu dan lembutnya. Luhan dengan jiwa terpuruknya. Luhan tak berhenti berteriak dan meronta. Menggoreskan luka lama yang belum di pergelangan kakinya karena rantai besi. Bukan tak berhati. Tapi ini hanyalah sebuah antisipasi. Tak ingin mengulang kesalahan kedua kalinya, di saat Luhan mencoba lari dan hampir kembali ke pelukan tuhan. Tapi tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan. Mulai saat itu Rumah Sakit mengambil tindakan. Merantai pergelangan kaki Luhan. Terlihat menyiksa. Tapi semua demi luhan, demi keselamatannya.

Perlahan Kris melangkah mendekati Luhan. Mengabaikan teriakan Luhan. Memeluknya. Itu yang ingin ia lakukan. Hingga semuanya terjadi. Tangis itu perlahan memudar. Mengembalikan suasana hening seperti semula. Hanya terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir mungil Luhan. Tapi Kris tahu. Itu hal yang menyakitkan. Bagi Luhan. Tak hanya fisik tapi juga bathin.

Tao Pov

" Apa kau masih mencoba?"

" Tentu"

" Kenpa tak mencoba berhenti?"

" Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa bersalah"

" Kris, bahkan kau tak tahu kenapa kau merasa bersalah, tapi kau s'lalu mencoba membuatnya kembali. Bahkan banyak dokter yang mundur"

" itu mereka Tao. Bukan aku. Aku akan terus berusaha"

Lelaki didepanku ini. Lelaki yang mengisi hatiku. 10 tahun kami saling mengenal dan mengikrarkan diri dalam ikatan pernikahan. Tak tahu yang pasti, selama aku mengenalnya tak banyak yang aku tahu mengenai jalan hidupnya. Aku hanya tahu siapa dia tapi bukan yang sebenarnya. Walau ia telah menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Tapi entahlah. Aku merasa masih menjadi orang asing baginya. Atau mungkin 2 tahun lalu. Di saat kami baru pindah dari China ke Korea. Atau lebih tepatnya disaat ia mengenal Luhan. Pasiennya di Rumah sakit Jiwa. Bahkan kami sempat bertengkar. Karena Kris selalu memberikan waktunya melebihi diriku. Pergi pagi pulang malam. Setiap hari seperti itu. Bahkan aku pernah naik pitan dan mengancam akan membunuh Luhan ketika Kris berbicara _" Cemburumu tak beralasan Tao"._ Tapi ketika aku melihat Luhan secara langsung semua sirna. Tiba-tiba aku mengerti mengapa Kris begitu yakin. Luhan memang harus sembuh dan kembali. Entah mengapa dimatanya aku melihat itu bukan dia. Tetapi orang lain. Dan saat itu aku mendukung Kris bahkan menitipkan kepercayaan untuk mengembalikan Luhan.

" Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Aku hanya bisa membantumu lewat doaku"

Tao POV end

Angin berhembus membawa aroma musim gugur. Sudut-sudut kota di selimuti warna coklat dan daun berguguran. Tak ada yang salah dengan musim ini. Tapi musim ini seakan membuka luka lama yang tertutup. Lelaki Blonde berkulit pucat terlihat berjalan dengan lunglai di trotoar kota seoul. Tak tahu arah dan tujuan. Tapi ia tetap berjalan. Tetapi jauh di dalam pikirannya, hanya satu orang yang ia inginkan. Selama 3 tahun ia mencoba mencari. Tapi semua seakan sia-sia. Tak ada sedikitpun jejak tentangnya. Orang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati. Mengeluarkan napas dengan berat dan merapatkan mantel seakan berlindung dari dinginnya musim ini. Hingga ia tersadar jika bukan hanya musim yang dingin tetapi juga ia. Selama ia belum bisa menemukan sosok itu. Sosok yang di dambakannya.

" Luhan-ie. _Eodisseoyo_ ?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Recipe chapter 2

Darah lebih kental daripada air. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan banyak orang mengenai halitu. Kita satu darah. Satu susu ibu. Satu rahim dan satu tempat surga. Aku bisa merasakan bahagiamu. Aku bisa merasakan gundahmu. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan sakitmu. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa melakukan hal sama denganmu. Untuk membuat orang lain terluka. Dan kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi. Walaupun kita adalah saudara.

Tao POV

Seoul street, south korea

Aku berjalan dipelataran kota seoul. Masih sama seperti pertama kali aku tiba disini. Jalanan padat kendaraan dan orang berlalu lalang. Namun dari semua hal disini tak ada satupun yang aku ketahui. Entah alasan apa yang membuatku benar-benar kembali ke negeri ginseng ini. Ya, aku terlahir disini. Seoul, Korea Selatan. Walau di Akte lahirku tak tertulis hal karena kenangan terdahulu. Yang memnggores luka di banyak hati. Membuat aku terlupakan dan ditinggal. Aku terpisah dengan pinang dan lenteraku. Hyung dan eomma yang selalu kusayangi. Tapi aku kembali bukan karena mereka. Tentu karena Kris. Suami yang kucintai seumur hidupku. Dan entah mengapa hingga saat ini belum ada niatanku untuk bertemu dan bersua dengan mereka. Tidak siap? Mungkin atau entahlah akupun tak tahu

Drrt drtt ...

" yeobseyo ! Ne arasseo. Aku segera kesana"

Dan perjalanan ini berakhir ketika aku harus ke rumah sakit. Tempat suamiku bekerja. Dan tempat orang yang menarik perhatianku dirawat. Mereka baga alur. Yang mengalir dihidupku. Tak tahu kapan akan berhenti.

Seoul Hospital, South korea

" ada apa kris ?"

" apa kau bisa membantuku"

Kris. Suami ideal bagi setiap kaum hawa ataupun lelaki sepertiku. Terkadang aku merasa seperti orang asing. Jelas, bukankah ia tak perlu meminta izin ataupun takut sekedar meminta bantuan. Aku adalah pasangan hidupnya. Dan tentu akan kulakukan apapun banginya agar ia bahagia. Namu sulit bagiku untuk mengubahnya. Itu adalah karakter seorang kris. My Dragon Prince.

"sure. Everything for you babe "

Room 088

Aku ragu untuk membukan kamar inap ini. Bukan aku takut atau benci dengan pasien didalamnya. Tapi aku belum siap. Ia bagian dari memoriku. Kenangan buruk yang kembali hadir didepanku. Luhan. Ia tak benar-benar salah. Tapi ia adalah korban. Ia tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi ia harus menjadi tahanan disini. Aku yakin dia bisa kembali. Dan aku ingin menjadi jembatan itu. Ini bentuk rasa bersalahku. Walau aku tahu buka aku penyebab dia seperti ini. Tapi orang yang kusayangi. Dan ia benar-benar berhasil membuat luhan pergi dan terganti oleh jiwa lain. Terlihat kejam. Tapi aku tak bisa meyalahkannya. Karena ia tengah buta. Ia tengah sekarat. Akan tekanan hidup. Perasaan didalam hatinya. Dan cinta pertama tak pernah terbalaskan.

" Aniya. Jebal ka. Jangan sakiti aku"

Suara itu. Tidak teriakan itu. Benar-benar menyayat hati. Luhan, apa yang terjadi padamu. Segera kudorong pintu kamar. Dan aku terkejut dengan orang disisi Luhan. Dia, kenapa dia disini ?

Hospital Park

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Setelah melihat keadaan Luhan yang histeris aku membawa orang itu kemari. Ditaman rumah sakit yang rindang terselimuti udara sejuk. Tapi kami tak setenang angin. Mungkin hanya aku yang lebih dari normal sekedar bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku tak tahu dengannya. Bahkan raut wajahnya tak berubah. Tetap tenang dan menyimpan banyak rahasia. Tak ada senyuman. Tetapi sorot mata tajam yang mampu menembus jiwa dan merenggut nyawa.

" Bahkan kau lupa memanggilku Hyung, Tao "

" Apa masih bisa? Bahkan sepertinya kau benar-benar akan membunuhku saat itu."

" Kau dendam ? Ayolah itu hanya 10 tahun lalu."

" 10 tahun lalu. Dan membekas hingga kini"

" kau psikiater Luhan "

"..."

" Diam berarti benar"

" Berhentilah kumohon. Apa kau tak kasian melihatnya sekarang. Ia layak hdup bahagia"

" Hidup bahagia? Layak ? Lalu aku. Ini semua karena dia sendiri. Ia yang membunuh dirinya sendiri "

" jebal Hyung"

" Kau meminta? Benar-benar meminta. Aku mengenal mu Tao pasti kau iba dan merasalah bersalah kan ? Waw, bahkan kau masih memegang erat ikatan kita nae dongsaeng "

"Hyung kumoh-"

" apa kau takut akan suami mu ? Kau takut bahwa penyebab luhan gila adalah aku. Kakakmu. Eoh adikku seharusnya bila kau memang mencintainya kau harus membunuh luhan. Ia mrebut suamimu, adikku. Sama seperti ia merebut kekasihku. Dan aku berhasil membuat ia gila"

" Hyung aku memang adikmu tapi maaf. Aku bukan sepertimu"

" well, seprtinya kau memang teguh pendirian"

"Baekhyun hyung "

"Maaf Tao, tapi aku tak bisa mengubah pikiran "

Dan di sore itu, aku bertemu dengannya. Tak ada pelukan hangat. Tak ada kata-kata rindu. Ia tetap seperti dulu. Baekhyun hyung. Ia masih buta. Kapan ia akan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri ?


End file.
